Inspection of electric properties of an electronic circuit such as IC LSI and the like foamed on a semiconductor wafer, for example, is performed using a probe card attached to a probe device. A so-called pogo-pin type probe card normally has a support plate called a contactor or a guide plate which supports a large number of needle-shaped probe pins, and a circuit board connected electrically to the support plate. Tine support plate is placed so that a lower surface from which tip contact portions of the probe pins are protruded faces a wafer, and the circuit board is stacked and placed on an upper surface of the support plate. Inspection of electric properties of a device on the wafer is performed by bringing the plurality of tip contact portions of the probe pins into contact with electrodes of an electronic circuit on the device, and applying an electrical signal for testing from the respective probe pins to the electrodes via the circuit board.
The probe pins are respectively housed in a large number of guide holes formed in the support plate in a vertically slidable manner, urged by spiral-shaped coil springs attached following pin portions, and the tip contact portions of the pin portions protrude from the lower surface of the support plate. Conventionally, the guide hole has a horizontal section of a circular shape (Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-156969